Mafia Academia
by Someguykek
Summary: Takes place after KHR and from the beginning of MHA. Tsuna and Enma would be suddenly thrown into U.A and into the hero world. Will they be able to keep their mafia background a secret as they become heroes?
1. Suddenly thrown into the hero world!

_"Man. When Reborn isn't here, it's back to my loser life."_

That was what Tsunayoshi Sawada, our first protagonist of the story of the story, would think to himself. It has been one week since he denied the role of Vongola Decimo and since Reborn, who has been his tutor for a majority of his middle school life, left, due to the fact that he was disatisfied with Tsuna's decision. That was when the Sky Arcobaleno just suddenly bursts into No Good Tsuna's room through his wall.

"Ciaossu!"

"R-Reborn?! Why are you here?" Tsuna exclaims as Reborn bursts into the room.

"What do you mean? I returned as your home tutor." Reborn would say, a smile appearing on his face. "Also, I'm no longer training you as Vongola Decimo but as Neo Vongola Primo!"

"What?!"

"There were a lot of similarities between you and Primo so it's only appropriate. Besides, I already got Nono's permission."

"So that's why you were gone?!"

"One more thing."

Reborn pulled out a yellow envelope and handed it to Tsuna, who was immediately worried about it's contents. He hesitantly opened it and pulled out an application.

"You will be attending U.A. High School!"

Once he heard those words, Tsuna was shocked. He couldn't even believe what he heard at all. Just in case, Reborn snatched the application back and put it back in its envelope in order to prevent Tsuna from backing out.

"U.A High School!?"

"Yeah. You will be a hero in training, Tsuna. I already informed your guardians and friends, although, they won't be attending with you."

"What?! So none of them will be going with me?"

"Well, there is one exception."

Tsuna didn't know what Reborn meant at all. "What does he mean? Someone will be applying to U.A as well? If that's the case, then who is it?" As if it was right on cue, Enma Kozato, the boss of the Simon family, entered the room, although it was through the door this time. A smile appeared on Reborn's face once again as Tsuna would look at Enma.

"Enma will be attending with you, Tsuna." Reborn would say with a smile on his face.

"Eh?! Enma-kun, you'll be going with me?" Tsuna asked his friend, wondering if Reborn's words were true.

"Y-yeah, I'll be going with you, Tsuna-kun. My guardians already know about it and they don't really seem to be worried about it."

"Well... I guess it's a bit relieving that I won't be going there alone" Tsuna would scratch the back of his head and chuckle slightly.

"There's no time to relax however. There will be an entrance exam 10 months from now and I need to have you two ready to tackle it. Throughout you third year, I'll train the both of you until the day of the entrance exam, got it?"

"Y-yeah!" Both Enma and Tsuna would say and nod in unison, although Tsuna was a bit more hesitant to do so, as he knows of the hellish training that Reborn puts him through. But it was the start of their determination to make their families proud.


	2. You can be a hero

"I should've apologized to All Might while I had the chance to. I guess I could just message him on his website."

Izuku Midoriya, the story's second protagonist, walked home, reflecting on what he did. Of course, it was about him just running into the slime villain with the intention of saving his childhood friend, despite not even having a quirk at all, something the pro heroes didn't see coming. It was an action that made All Might, the top hero, save the day, despite being at his limit.

"Hey! Deku!" A familiar voice was heard behind Izuku. Looking back, he would see Katsuki Bakugou, his childhood friend, noticing the look of anger. "I... never asked for your help! You can't even help at all! You're just a quirkless loser! Don't even try to win me over or even pity me! Damn nerd!"

"What a tough guy!" Izuku would watch as Katsuki walked away. "He's right. Maybe I should take this time to think of a future more appropriate for me." That was when All Might suddenly appeared right in front of Izuku.

"I AM HERE!" Izuku was surprised by this, so jolting up slightly was the best reaction to it.

"What?! Why are you here All Might?! There were reporters all around you..."

"I had no problem shaking them all off. After all, I'm All Mi-!" His words were interrupted by a cough, gushing out blood and reverting to his lesser form. He took a deep breath before speaking to speaking to Izuku once more. "I came to thank you and reword my earlier words. I also have a proposal for you. If I never heard your story, I would just be fake muscles and insincerity! Thank you!"

Izuku was legitimately confused about the praise that the hero he looked up to was giving him. He felt that it was all undeserved.

"But... from the very beginning, it was all my fault! I got in your way, having no quirk, and I asked if..."

"Exactly! From the audience that was watching the villain in horror, you were the only person that acted, despite being shy and quirkless! It made me act!" The timid and quirkless teen was listening to the praise that was given to him with a shocked look on his face. "Even as children, the top heroes showed greatness. They claimed that they just acted with no second thoughts, whatsoever!"

"The words that my mom said to me suddenly came into my mind..." Tears started to pour out of Izuku's eyes as he remembered the heartbreaking moment of his early childhood.

"This is what happened to you there, right?"

"Yes..."

"Mom... the words that I wanted to here were..." At this point, Izuku was now sobbing at the fact that his childhood memory clouded his mind, knowing what words were coming up next.

"You CAN be a hero. I believe you're worthy to inherit my power."

The first part was what Izuku wanted to hear, but the second half was completely unexpected and out of nowhere. He was on his hands and knees, previously sobbing, but now he was looking at All Might in confusion.

"Get that look off of your face! That was just a proposal! The real work starts now! I'm asking if you would like to attempt to accept my power!"

"What does he mean by accepting his power?"

"It's about my quirk, kid. The newspaer guess that it's 'super strength' or 'boosted power.' I usually ignore it by joking around. It's mainly because that All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace' has to look like a natural-born hero. The quirk, was passed down to me as if it were an olympic torch!"

"It's passed down to you?!"

"Yes, and I believe it's your turn."

"B-b-back up a bit!" Izuku stammered with his words, completely doubting that the quirk was just passed down to him.

"You doubt me? I may have secrets, but I never lie! I can transfer my power. That's my quirk, it's called One For All!"

"One... for All...? But all of this... why me?"

"For such a long time, I have been searching for a successor and I believe you're worthy! But it depends on you! What's your decision?"

Once he heard the question, Izuku would wipe his eyes and look at All Might with a face full of determination. Out came two words, with a voice full of confidence "I accept!"

A smile appeared on All Might's face, fully satisfied with the young boy's answer. "Such a quick answer. Didn't even expect anything less."


	3. Ten months later

10 months... 10 long and pain filled months of harsh training, with school work sprinkled in it, had passed in a flash. Tsuna and Enma were training for better control of their Hyper Dying Will forms while Izuku trained to get the perfect shape to inherit All Might's power.

And now the day of the exam has arrived.

It was nearly daybreak and Tsuna, along with Enma and Reborn, were at a bus stop. Both were wondering why they were there so early in the morning. They were both hesitant to ask but, eventually, Tsuna decided to speak up.

"Um... Reborn. Why are we waiting here so early? The sun hasn't risen yet."

Reborn would stay silent for a bit. It seemed like he didn't want to answer Tsuna's question at first, but since he already knew that his student would just keep asking, he would might as well give the answer to him already.

"U.A. is not in Namimori, but in another city. It'll take about a hour and a half to get there from here on a bus."

"U.A. is that far?!"

Enma just stayed silent. He would just wait for the bus, along with Tsuna and Reborn. After about a 10 minute wait, a bus has arrived and the mafia bosses stood up and looked at the bus with a bit of confidence in them, knowing that tgis is just the first step of getting into the hero world.

"Get on," Reborn says as he boarded the bus.

"Alright," the no-good duo said in unison. They hoped that doing this would rid their no-good reputation and start a much better reputation. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna boarded the bus, followed by Enma and they took their seats. The door closes and the bus starts moving, heading towards U.A High School. A half-hour passes and the sun begins to rise.

 **Meanwhile...**

All Might went to go check on the progress that Izuku made at the time. Arriving at the previously messy beach, where the 10 months of training was spent, he would see Izuku making a triumphant yell at the top of his lungs. He then saw that the entire beach had been cleared up, surpassing his expectations.

"Oh my... Oh my... GOODNESS!"

It caused All Might to go into his powered up form. Izuku would walk, or rather, stumble towards the pro hero, falling into his arms. "Well done!"

"All Might...!! I did it... I did it!" Izuku said in a weak voice. All Might puts him down, making sure he's able to stand on his feet, and he pulls out his phone.

"You're amazing! And at such a young age! Take a look!" All Might would show Izuku a photo of how the teen was prior to the 10 months of training.

"What's... this?"

"It was you 10 months ago. Excellent work! You're now a vessel!"

"It feels like... I cheated though..." Izuku began to heavily tear up, truely happy that he has improved in the 10 months and from the fact that All Might trained him.

"Anyways, you gotta stop being such a crybaby! Time for the awards ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!"

"Right!" Izuku would immediately wipe his tears with his arm. Soon after, All Might would pull off a strand of hair.

"You know what they say, there's a difference between being born with that silver spoon and working your butt off to earn it! Take this to heart, kid. You've earned my power." All Might would hand the strand of hair to Izuku. "Eat this." This would immediately catch Izuku off guard, but nonetheless, he did it. He swallowed the strand of hair.


	4. The entrance exam (part 1)

Moments later, Izuku would have arrived at the gates of U.A High School. Students from other schools would walk next to him and into the school. However, Izuku just stood there and just stared at the main building, fully aware of the place that could change his life.

Soon after, Tsuna, along with Enma, would arrive at the school's gates. The size of the main building is something that caught the both of them off guard, especially Tsuna. "That's the main building?! It's huge!"

"Yeah, but I guess it's to be expected from a school that trains students for heroes."

"Y-yeah, you're right. Let's go."

The no-good duo would walk through the gates, feeling a bit nervous about the fact that they might not fit into the school at all. They would take a look at Katsuki basically threatening Izuku and the pathetic trip that he takes soon after. _"He tripped over himself!"_ Tsuna would think to himself, and Enma would think this as well. They would also witness Ochako Uraraka making Izuku float with her gravity powers.

"Are you ok?" Ochako would ask Izuku, as the latter would be immediately confused as to what was happening to him. The former would deactivate her gravity powers, guaranteeing a safe landing on the ground. "I'm sorry for stopping you with my quirk but it's a bad omen to be tripping and falling. This sure is nervewracking. Good luck to the both of us!" Ochako said while leaving. Izuku just stood there, completely dumbfounded with the fact that a girl talked to him.

 _"I... talked to a girl!"_ Take not to the fact that Izuku did not say a single word to Ochako. He would then walk to the school with that thought in his head. Tsuna and Enma would witness the entire ordeal, just in awe from the fact that they saw a quirk in action and it being used to save someone, even if it was to save someone from embarrassment. They would also walk into the school.

Inside U.A, was the pro hero Present Mic, the announcer of the exam's rules. With his quirk, his voice would be projected to the students that would be taking the test. "WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY!'" Even if he requested it, no one even responded at all, which disapponted the pro hero. Even so, he would continue speaking. "THAT'S COOL, FELLOW EXAMINEE LISTENERS! I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE RULES FOR YOUR PRACTICAL TEST! ARE YOU READY?! **YEAH!** " Once again, no one even responded to his question. "THIS IS HOW THE TEST WILL GO! YOU'LL BE EXPERIENCING TEN-MINUTE-LONG 'MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS!' BRING WHATEVER YOU WANT! AFTER THIS PRESENTATION, YOU'LL GO TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATION! OKAY?!"

Tsuna would turn his head towards Enma and speak to him about what was just said. "So it's to keep us from working together. I think it's the same for the other junior high students."

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, Katsuki and Izuku were discussing the same thing, main difference being that Katsuki threatened Izuku and neither Tsuna nor Enma threatened each other. Present Mic would continue to explain the rules.

"EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH 3 TYPES OF FAUX VILLAINS! POINTS ARE AWARDED FOR DEFEATING EACH, ACORDING TO THEIR DIFFICULTY LEVELS! USE YOUR QUIRKS TO DEFEAT THE FAUX VILLAINS AND EARN POINTS! THAT'S YOUR MAIN GOAL! DON'T PLAY THE ANTIVILLAIN AND HURT NOMINEES! IF YOU DO, IT'LL RESULT IN DISQUALIFICATION!"

"May I ask a question?!" One of the students would stand up, raising his hand. That student being Tenya Iida. "There seems to be no less than 4 types of faux villains! If this is an error, it's highly unbecoming of U.A, Japan's top academy! We're here to be molded into model heroes!" He would then turn to Izuku. "And you, with the curly hair!" Izuku would immediately respond with a jolt. "You've been muttering the whole time, it's distracting. If you think this is a joke, then leave!"

"Sorry..." Izuku would cover his mouth, completely flustered and embarrassed as the students snickered and chuckled, except for Tsuna and Enma, who knew that they'd be in a similar situation.

"EXAMINEE 7111, NICE CATCH, THANKS! BUT THE FOURTH TYPE OF FAUX VILLAIN IS WORTH ZERO POINTS, MAKING HIM MORE OF AN OBSTACLE! HAVE YOU PLAYED SUPER MARIO BROTHERS?! IT'S MORE LIKE A THWOMP! THERE'S ONLY ONE IN EACH SITE! THAT'S ALL FROM ME! I WILL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH THE SCHOOL MOTTO! **PLUS ULTRA!** BREAK A LEG EVERYONE!"

After the rules of the test were explained, the student's would be dismissed and they would go to their assigned sites. Enma was in the site containing Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. Enma was holding two Dying Will pills in his hand, which were given to him by Tsuna (the way he goes into Hyper Dying Will form was never explained by the way.) Speaking of Tsuna, he was at the site that had Katsuki in it.

Enma would look at the students around him, spotting Izuku, Ochako and Tenya. "Oh. They're at this site." He would watch as Tenya puts a hand on Izuku's, making the latter flinch. The students around would taunt Izuku while Enma stayed silent. He ingested the pills and went into his Hyper Dying Will form, making a red flame appear on his forehead. His arms would turn into robotic arms. He would look at the site, completely prepared to do the test.

Meanwhile, Tsuna would look around to see if anyone around him would be a good competition. That was when he spotted Katsuki. From what he remembered, he saw the student threaten another. Soon enough, Katsuki would spot Tsuna, making the latter slightly worried. The former would look away, probably satisfied with the fact that he doesn't have to worry about competition. Tsuna had his mittens on and he would ingest the Dying Will pills in his hand. An orange flame would appear on his forehead and the mittens would turn into a pair of metal, red gloves with blue crests along with orange crosses on the top with the words "Vongola Famiglia" on them. There were flame designs that covers the base of the gloves. The X-Gloves, Version Vongola Gear. As a part of the gear, there was a leg bangle connected to his belt with a chain. He would clench his fist, looking at the site, knowing that this was one of the things that would decide whether he gets into U.A or not.

And soon enough, the test began.


	5. The entrance exam (part 2)

Once the test started, Tsuna's group rushed into the site, including Tsuna himself. He knew that, if he wanted to be accepted into U.A, he needed to do well in the practical test, and the way to do that was to rack up as many points as he possibly can. He separated himself from the group in order to find more faux villains that were untouched. The first villains he finds were 2 of them, worth 3 points each. This was a start and he was going to take advantage of it. He puts one of his hands on his other arm to support it.

 **"X-Cannon!"**

Two balls, coated in sky flames, would come out of his gloves and fly towards the faux villains in front of him. They both hit their respective targets, gaining 6 points so far. Knowing that there were more faux villain that have yet to be destroyed, he rushed around to find more of them before they were all destroyed. 5 minutes passed and he managed to gain 40 more points, gaining 46 points in so far. These were the points he gained from the faux villains, as he doesn't know how many rescue points he gained yet. He soon realized that there were now much less faux villains. But it didn't mean that they were all gone. Tsuna just kept scoping out the area for more faux villains.

 **Meanwhile...**

Izuku was in the middle of the site, desperately trying to find some fax villains in order to gain some points and not be left with none. He would only see the remains of the ones that were already destroyed. In the corner of his eye, he would spot Enma going out on his own. In case you were wondering, Enma has 45 points under his belt. Unfortunately for Izuku, he could not even find a single faux villain.

 _"The enemies. There are barely any of them left! This is bad!"_

It was all going bad for poor young Izuku, he could not find a single enemy and time was quickly running out. He needs to be able to gain some points, and yet, there were no point opportunities whatsoever. That's when the zero point villain just happened to appear out of nowhere. It was gigantic compared to the other villains. The students who just saw the giant just ran away, including Izuku. That was when he heard a cry for help. He turned to see a weak Ochako on a pile of debris, in the path of the zero point villain.

Enma would feel the earthquake caused by the villain. It was strange for him to just feel it and not know what the hell was going on.

"What's going on? Is it from where I came from?"

He just went back to where he came from. The first thing he saw was the gigantic zero point villain. Even if he faced enemies much stronger than what he is currently seeing, it was still an overwhelming sight.

"That's the zero point villain? It's much bigger compared to the others. I guess it is meant to be more of an obstacle after all."

As he was saying this, he just saw the enemy unexpectedly being destroyed by something. Enma looked at the sky to see someone in the air, the person being Izuku, who was now plummeting down from where he was.

"Ahhhhh! I'm falling! I'm falling! Wait! This is All Might's power?! Is that how I jumped so high?!"

Izuku would notice how high he was and the fact that jumping up to the villain and punching it would result in him breaking both of his legs and the arm that he used to defeat the villain. He let out a scream of pain as he thought of a plan to save himself from his demise. His plan was to aim a punch towards the ground with great timing. That was when the plan was interrupted by Ochako, who was floating in the air on the debris she laid on. A slap from would come in contact with his face, making him float just above the ground.

"Release..."

She touched her fingertips together and released the power so that the gravity on the debris and Izuku was now back to normal. Due to her using her power too much to save Izuku and destroy some of the villains, she pukes soon after.

"One point, gotta get one point..."

Izuku crawled with his only working arm. But it was all for nothing.

"IT'S ALL OVER!"

Present Mic's voice boomed out loud. The test was over. Izuku didn't even get a single point. That was when an elderly woman walked out to the site, handing out candy to everyone. She stopped right in front of Izuku's limp body.

"It seems like your body isn't used to your quirk yet"

Her lips stretched out and smooched Izuku's body, much to everyone's confusion. The smooch would heal all of his broken bones. One of the students would explain her purpose as well as her quirk. Enma would get out of his Hyper Dying Will form and just watch from a distance. Once it was over, he left the site.

Tsuna exited Hyper Dying Will form as well, taking a sigh of relief. As soon as he began to walk, Katsuki would go up to him. He had a vibe that terrified Tsuna but he didn't even express it.

"It's you last chance to turn tail and run. You might as well, since I'll be the greatest hero out there."

Tsuna couldn't even believe what he was hearing. He was just being underestimated by someone who's so self centered, yet strong. Katsuki would just walk away as Tsuna just stood there, for a bit and began walking out of the site.

 _"I'm not gonna give up just yet. I want to protect others. I'll make everyone proud, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Haru, and also Reborn. I'll make them and everyone else proud!"_ And just like that, the practical exam was over.


	6. The results

It has been a few days since Tsuna and Enma took the entrance exam. They were just in school as they took some notes. Of course, Tsuna would admire Kyoko Sasagawa, his crush, and blush as he did it, even if he tried to hide it. If he gets accepted into U.A, he wouldn't be able to see her as much as before. All he can do is just wait for the results of his test to arrive. Soon enough, lunch came around and Tsuna would stretch his arms as soon as the bell rang. His closest friends, Hayato Gokudera the Storm Guardian and Takeshi Yamamoto the Rain Guardian, would walk up to Tsuna's desk.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Takeshi would say that to Tsuna with a cheerful voice.

"Tenth! I heard that you and Enma took the entrance exam for U.A! I hope you passed as you could make a fantastic hero!"

Kyoko, along with Dokuro Chrome, Tsuna's Mist Guardian, walked to Tsuna's desk as well.

"Tsuna-kun, I heard that you took the exam for U.A. I wonder when the results will arrive."

"Yeah... I hope you get accepted, boss..." Chrome says with a soft voice. Tsuna was relieved that his friends had hope for him, despite his faults. It brought a smile to his face. That is when the classroom door was opened, revealing Kyoya Hibari, Tsuna's Cloud Guardian and the leader of Namimori Junior High's Disciplinary Committee.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Enma Kozato."

"Y-yes!" Tsuna and Enma jolted out of their seats and walked towards the classroom door. Since Tsuna's fellow friends and guardians were all interested in what was going on, they would follow. They go into the office of the Disciplinary Committee and Hibari would pull out two envelopes, one addressed to Tsuna and the other addressed to Enma. They took their respective envelopes and opened them. What was inside was a device that they both placed on the desk.

"Young Enma/Young Tsuna. You will now be attending U.A." A holographic projection would play from the devices. The projection had All Might explaining their results in both the practical exam and the written exam, saying that the no-good duo did good in both exams.

Tsuna and Enma were surprised that they managed to get into U.A, despite the fact that there was a written portion in the entrance exams. Hibari would let out a "wow" after hearing the results. Tsuna's guardians and friends would congratulate the pair as they managed to get into U.A High School.

 **A few days later...**

Izuku eagerly awaited the results of the exams, to the point that it creeped out his mom, since he was staring at a cooked fish. He sat down on the sofa and lifted some weights as his mother tried to comfort him to keep his spirits up while he waits for the results. A few minutes later, his mother rushed into the living room with an envelope in her hand.

"It arrived! The letter from U.A has arrived!"

Izuku went to his room with the envelope in his hand as his mother nervously paced back and forth outside of his room. He hesitantly opens the envelope and the projection device falls out of it and onto his desk. The projection of All Might would now appear in front of Izuku.

"I came to this town for one reason. To teach at U.A! You may have done well on the written exam but you got zero points on the practical, which results in failure. But that's not the end of it. Take a look at the screen."

All Might pointed at the screen, which shows Ochako asking Present Mic if she could give some of her points to Izuku, since he didn't get a single point on the practical.

"You see, for this exam we weren't just watching for villain points. A hero course that doesn't reward those who do the right thing is no hero course at all! Rescue points also count for this exam, and you, Izuku Midoriya, have gained sixty points! For Ochako, she gains 45 points. You will be attending U.A."

Izuku could not believe what he was hearing and seeing. The fact that Ochako wanted to give some of her points to him and the fact that he gained sixty points from rescuing someone was so much for him to handle. He was very happy and he even began to tear up. His dream came true, he is going to attend U.A.


	7. The first day (part 1)

The first day of school has finally arrived and Izuku was running to his classroom in U.A, class 1-A. Thoughts would roam around his head, especially about how big the school was. Well, it is to be expected from a school that trains future heroes. Izuku arrived in front of the giant door for class 1-A.

"What a huge door! Inside the room will be a group of elites from the exam."

Izuku would say before peeking in the door. He personally hoped that Tenya or Katsuki wasn't there but much to his dismay, they were both in the same class. Surprisingly, Tsuna and Enma were both there, looking at Tenya and Katsuki arguing with each other. It was Tsuna that was slightly worried about the fact that he was in the same class as someone who has threatened him once the exam was over. Eventually, Tenya would spot Izuku and walk over to him.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy..."

"I heard you. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you Iida..."

"You've seen the true nature of the exam."

"No I haven't!"

"I have misjudged you. I hate to admit it but you're the superior candidate."

Katsuki would look at Izuku with an annoyed look on his face, saying "Deku" to himself. The entire class would now turn their attentions towards Izuku, including Enma and Tsuna.

"Oh. It's that kid." Enma woukd say to himself, Tsuna now shifting his attention towards him.

"Hm? Do you know who he is, Enma-kun?"

"Yeah. He took down a zero point villain to save someone, but he broke his bones in the process."

"Oh...?"

Tsuna's attention would turn back to Izuku.

"Ah. That curly hair! The plain looking boy!"

A familiar voice would come out of the classroom and a familiar face would appear as well. It was Ochako, the one that Izuku saved in the practical exam. She would continue to talk to him as the bell rang.

"If you're here to socialize, then leave."

Outside of the classroom was someone inside of a sleeping bag. He would take out a juice box and began sipping on it.

"This is the hero course."

Just the sight of this was enough to silence the entire classroom in a matter of seconds. They couldn't believe what they saw at all. The person would just stand up and unzip the sleeping bag.

"It took you all 8 seconds to be quiet. Time is precious and you aren't being rational. My name is Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you all." Shota would say in a deadpan voice. He held out a gym outfit in front of Izuku's face. "Put on your gym outfits and head out to the grounds."

Once the students got changed into their gym outfits and went out to the training grounds, Shota would explain to the class that their quirks would be tested and how the way U.A was different in comparison to other schools. He then hands a ball to Katsuki.

"Bakugou, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"67 meters."

"Great, now do it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle."

Katsuki would do exactly that, throwing the ball and using his explosion quirk to boost the distance thrown, screaming out "Die!" as he did it. Shota would show the distance thrown, being 705.2 meters. The class was impressed by that feat and Shota would immediately notice this.

"Awesome? You'll be here for 3 years, hoping to become heroes and you think it'll be fun and games? Well, the student with the lowest score will be deemed **hopeless** and will be **expelled.** Your fates are in your own hands. Welcome. This is **the hero course at U.A High!** "

The students were surprised and sone even complained about the fact that the student in last would be expelled on the first day of school. Shota would reassure the students so that they were okay with the punishment issued to the student in last. The events that would test the students quirks would soon begin.


	8. The first day (part 2)

The first three events would just pass by like they were nothing. Izuku, Tsuna, and Enma were the ones that did poorly in all of them. Probably due to them trying to regulate their powers. The fourth event, the ball throw, would begin with multiple students able to throw impressive distances, one of them being Ochako getting an infinite distance thrown. The entire class was impressed by what distance Ochako got. Next up was Izuku. His hand was holding the ball as he walked up to the playing field.

"Midoriya isn't doing very well..." Iida would say, commenting on the fact that Izuku has a low score compared to others.

"Duh! He has no quirk!" Katsuki would say as he is entirely clueless to the fact that Izuku now has a quirk.

"Quirkless?! Have you not seen the feat that he pulled off during the entrance exam?!"

"Huh?!"

Izuku would wind up his throw. His arm began to glow red as he would throw the ball. This time, his arm was not broken at all. At first, Izuku would not know why until he has thrown the ball. His distance thrown was 48 meters. He looked at his hands in confusion.

"Huh? I thought I used it"

"I "erased" your quirk" Shota would say to Izuku with a cold voice. "That ridiculous entrance exam is completely irrational considering someone like you got in." Izuku would recognize that Shota Aizawa, the homeroom teacher, is the pro hero Eraser Head, a hero who can nullify people's quirks just by looking at them. "I saw it... How you can't control your quirk. You'd just be incapacitated again. Did you hope that someone would just step in to help you out?"

"N-no! It's not like that!" That was when Shota's scarf wrapped around Izuku and brought him closer to the pro hero.

"Whatever you plan, it would be an inconvenience to those around you. A certain hot-headed hero would rescue a thousand people back then, making himself a legend. You are just as reckless as him, but you'd be useless after saving one. Izuku Midoriya, you can't be a hero with your quirk." Shota just blinked and cancelled out his powers. "You have your quirk back, now go back to the group. You'll try again after the next two students. Next up, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna didn't expect to be called up to the playing field so soon. He had his mittens on and he had a pair of Dying Will pills in one hand. He would walk up to the field as his classmates would give him confused looks and comment on the fact that he has mittens on. Before picking up the ball, he would swallow the Dying Will pills and the mittens would transform to a pair of red, metallic gloves. The X-Gloves: Version Vongola Gear. An orange flame would appear on his forehead. He would pick up the ball and look forward, knowing that he could be expelled if he doesn't do well if he gets dead last. He would wind up his throw and he would also ignite his Dying Will Flame. Once he did throw the ball, it would be covered in the flames and be thrown at a very high velocity. Hell, it even almost broke the sound barrier, much to the surprise of the class. Eventually, the device would show the distance thrown, being 3000 meters. The entire class would be very impressed by this. The teacher would begin to talk.

"Very impressive. You may be one of the top students in the class, despite the results of the previous events. Next up, Enma Kozato."

Tsuna would nod, remaining in his Hyper Dying Will as he returned to the group of students. He would look at Enma as they eventually meet up with each other. Tsuna would let out a calm-sounding "Good luck" to his friend as Enma nodded in response. The latter would have also ingested 2 Dying Will pills, making his arms metallic and also making a reddish flame appear on his forehead. He would pick up the ball and hold it in front of him. He just lets go of the ball and it just floats in front of him. Soon enough, the ball would suddenly take off, almost breaking the sound barrier just like Tsuna. The device would display the distance thrown, being 500 less than Tsuna's throw. Once again, the pro hero would begin to speak.

"Well, looks like we have two students with a lot of potential. Next up, Izuku Midoriya."

Just like Tsuna, Enma stayed in his Hyper Dying Will form. The pair would smile at each other once Enma gets back with the rest of the class. Izuku would pick up the ball and wind up his throw, knowing of a way he can throw the ball without hurting his entire arm. Once the ball was thrown, the class was suprised by the feat. Even Shota was surprised by this. Izuku had thrown the ball with the tip of his finger. "I can still move." He says as he forms his hand into a fist.

"This kid...!"

Katsuki would be surprised to see that Izuku has a quirk in the first place. He would begin yelling at him and running towards him, which was stopped by the pro hero's scarf.

Next came the results, which showed that Tsuna and Enma were in the top half of the class. Izuku, however, was dead last.

"By the way, I was just lying about expelling someone on the first day. I just said it so that you tried extra hard."

Most of the class was surprised by this, especially Izuku. Some of the students weren't surpised by this. One of them says, "Of course it was a lie. It was pretty easy to figure that out."

"We're done here. Your documents about curriculum are back in the classroom." Shota would hand Izuku a slip to the nurse's office. "Midoriya, have Recovery Girl fix you up. Tomorrow's trials won't be any easier."


	9. The battle trial begins!

The rest of the day would just go by without a trace. Izuku would walk towards the school gates, feeling very tired. One of his classmates, Tenya Iida would go up to him and ask a question.

"How's your finger?"

"Wha-! Iida! It's fine, thanks to Recovery Girl."

"Aizawa-sensei fooled us. He made me think, "This is how it is to be at the top!" Our teacher decieved us like that."

Izuku would admire how serious Iida was and he would smile from the admiration.

"Hey!" A distant voice would be heard. The voice belonged to Ochako Uraraka. She was running towards Izuku and Tenya. "You two! Headed to the station? Wait up!"

"Infinity Girl!" Tenya would say once he saw Ochako.

"My name's Ochako Uraraka! Um... you're Tenya Iida and Midoriya... Deku, right?"

"Deku?!" Izuku was completely confused by the fact that Ochako called him by the nickname used by Katsuki.

"Hm? But during the test, that Bakugou guy said "damn you Deku!" right?"

"Izuku is my first name. "Deku" is just Kacchan bullying me."

"Oh, Gotcha! But "Deku" well... It screams "Do your best!" I kinda like it!"

"Deku's fine!"

"Midoriya!" Tenya would just be shocked by how fast Izuku accepted the name once Ochako told him that he liked it. As this was going on, Tsuna and Enma would walk out of the school building and see the trio talking. Interested in talking to them, the No-Good pair would walk to the trio.

"Hey. Is your finger alright? It looked broken back there." Tsuna would say to Izuku with a voice of concern.

"Yeah. Recovery Girl healed it after the test."

"That's good to hear. Um... do you mind of we introduce ourselves?"

"Not at all. Go ahead!" Ochako would say in response to the question.

"My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada and my friend here is Enma Kozato."

"Nice to meet you three..." Enma would say in a soft voice. Izuku, Tenya, and Ochako would stare at Tsuna and Enma and eventually, Tenya spoke up.

"You two were impressive during the ball throw! The top scoring students besides Uraraka!"

"Eh?! Were you that impressed?!"

"Of course! Sawada-kun, Kozato-kun, would you like to join us in walking to the station?"

"Um... Sure." Tsuna would say in a softer voice, Enma would just nod in response. The group of five would now begin to walk to the station.

 **The next day...**

The day would go by like normal, with classes passing by and the classes having lunch. But during one of Izuku's classes, he would soon hear a familiar voice, once belonging to the hero he admired the most, All Might, which would get him very excited.

"I HAVE... COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE NORMAL!" All Might would say as he walked into the door. The class would also be excited to see the greatest hero, knowing that he will teach them. "Hero basic training! The class that will put you through special training to mold you into heroes! No time for stalling! Today's activity is... Battle Training! And for that, you'll need these!" The wall would click without warning and a bunch of slots would come out. In the slots were a bunch of boxes with names on them. "Along with the "quirk registry" and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted, COSTUMES!" Just him mentioning the costumes would be enough to get the students very excited. They would recieve their respective boxes woth their costumes in them. "One you get changed, come out in your ranking order to Ground Beta! Looking good is very important ladies and gentleman! Look alive now, from today onwards, you're all heroes!"

After being given the instructions, the students would get changed into their hero comstumes and go out to where they're supposed to go in their ranking order, with Tsuna and Enma being in the bottom half of the ranks and Izuku being dead last. The classmates would look at each other's costumes.

"I like your costume Deku! So practical!" Ochako would say that to Izuku once she looked at it. Izuku would look at her's and he covered his nose to prevent a nosebleed. He wore a green full-body unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves and red boots. He had a mask with ear-like protruisions that were like All Might's haircut, and a respirator that had a smile on it. Meanwhile, Ochako has a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, a belt, a helmet, a collar, and thick, round bracers with handles on them. "I wish I was more specific on the request form. The costume's too puffy and curvy."

But the student with the costume that stood out the most was Tsuna's. He had a black suit with a black cape to match it. He had an annoyed look on his face. _"What... is this? Why is my hero costume a suit?! Enma-kun has a jumpsuit that matches his Simon uniform! Why is mine very different from the others?!"_

"Looking good!" All Might would say as he got a good look at the costumes. He notices Izuku's costume and its similarities to him. "Way to make it obvious..."

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field that was used in the entrance exam! Will we be performing city maneuvers once again?!" Tenya would ask All Might that. His hero costume had silver colored armor and decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff. The costume also had specialized boots for his quirk.

"Nope! You're moving onto step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training! Villain battles are mostly seen outdoors but the most heinous villains are likely seen indoors! In this hero-filled society, the smartest villains are indoors. You'll now be split into villain and hero teams and face off in two-on-two battles indoor battles!"

One of the students, Tsuyu Asui, would then speak up. "So no basic training?"

"Practical experience teaches you the basics! This time, you won't be fighting disposable robots!" The students would then begin to ask many questions at a time. "One at a time! I don't have super hearing! Here's the deal, the villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout and the heroes will have to retrieve it! The heroes will have a limited amount of time to capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up. We will determine your partners using drawing lots."

The drawing lots would determine who gets teamed up with who, of course. Team A was Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka, Team B was Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji, Team C was Momk Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta, Team D was Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo, Team E was Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama, Team F was Koji Koda and Rikido Sato, Team G was Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari, Team H was Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami, Team I was Toru Hagakura and Mashirao Ojiro, Team J was Ejiro Kirishima Hanta Sero and Team K was Tsunayoshi Sawada and Enma Kozato.

"We are in the same team! How convenient!" Tsuna would say to Enma, commenting on the fact that he's in the same team as Enma, to which a nod and a smile was given in response to that remark.

"We will now be choosing which teams will go against each other!" There were two boxes, one labeled "Villain" and another labeled "Hero." All Might would stick his hands in the boxes and pull out two balls. One had "A" on it and the other had "D" on it. It would surprise both Katsuki and Izuku. "The villain team goes in first and in 5 minutes, the heroes will go in. The rest of the class will watch via CCTV. Bakugo and Iida, you must adopt a villain mindset. This is practical experience so don't hold back. Although I will stop if things go too far..."


End file.
